buzzfeed_unsolvedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creepy Real-Life "Men In Black"
The Creepy Real-Life "Men In Black" is a video made by Ryan Bergara and Brent Bennett, uploaded onto YouTube on April 29, 2016.'' It was the first episode of the first season of BuzzFeed Unsolved: Supernatural. You can watch it here. Description Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones aren't walking through that door. Notable Events This episode was one of the only episodes where Brent Bennett co-hosted. Background In June of 1947, Harold Dahl of Puget Sound, Washington claimed that photographs he'd taken of UFO debris had been "fogged over" by a government agent who had warned him to keep quiet. This was the first recorded incident of a Man in Black. In 1967, Toledo, Ohio, Robert Richardson said he was visited by two men in black suits a week after crashing into a UFO. Richardson had previously taken a piece of UFO debris from the crash site and handed it over for testing, but upon telling the men that, they became angry and threatened him with "if you want your wife to stay as pretty as she is, then you'd better get the metal back." They then left and never contacted him again. UFO researcher Jack Robinson in 1968, New Jersey, reported that he and his wife's apartment had been stalked, broken into, and ransacked by a man in black. Their friend Timothy Green Beckley managed to get a photograph of the supposed MIB, making it the only known photo of an MIB ever taken. In 1976, Dr. Herbert Hopkins of Maine claimed he was studying when he had gotten a call from a man interested in reviewing research. He agreed, and as he put down the phone, the man had already appeared on his doorstep. Hopkins described the man as bald, having no eyebrows or eyelashes, pale white skin "like a doll," and scarlet lips. Once inside, the man manipulated coins, such as making them change color, shape, and disappear―then ordered him to destroy his UFO research. In January of 2002, Dan Aykroyd of New York introduced a TV show named ''Out There, which would cover topics related to UFOs and aliens. While conducting interviews for the show, he stepped outside and witnessed a black Ford Sedan appear suddenly. A man stepped out of this car and glared at him, and when Aykroyd looked back, they were gone. Later, he received a call informing him that the show had been canceled. In 2008, Niagara Falls, New York, Shane Sovar, a hotel manager, and a security guard said they had seen a UFO outside the hotel window. Three weeks after a UFO investigation team looked into the sighting, three witnesses reported that three MIB had visited the hotel and "terrified" the staff, looking for Sovar and the guard, who were not present at the time. The witnesses described them similarly to Hopkins' account. However, the hotel's security footage (viewed here) did capture the MIB and is apparently the only known footage of a man in black sighting. Theories * The Men in Black are from the government, regulating UFO sightings "to prevent mass hysteria." * The Men in Black are aliens. Quotes * Ryan: "I'm Ryan, that's Brent, this week on BuzzFeed: Unsolved we're covering the real-life Men in Black: are they real? Are they as charming as their Hollywood counterparts?" ** Brent: "You know, watching Men in Black I never knew it was based on a true story." ** Ryan (laughing): "Today... today we find out." * Brent: "So... he's pale, really tight, fake skin... but the thing they choose to make real is the ruby red lips? They put all their technology into making those lips super realistic, but the rest of the man... can't speak normal, and he looks horrif―like his face is skin white. What?" * Ryan: "Okay, look at this fucki―this guy right here, the, the fucking guy standing right next to the door. Look at him next to them. Unless he's super tiny―" ** Brent: "Are basketball players aliens?" ** Ryan (laughing): "No!" ** Brent: "Is Kobe? Is your precious Kobe an alien?" ** Ryan: "No, he's―he's―oh, he might be, actually..." Trivia * This is one of the few episodes where Brent is the co-host rather than Shane. * This is one of the few episodes that was part of the BuzzFeed IRL series instead of having its own show separate from BuzzFeed Multiplayer. * This is the first Unsolved ''episode released under the name ''BuzzFeed: Unsolved. Category:Episodes Category:Supernatural Episodes Category:Episodes with Brent Bennett __FORCETOC__